My Science Teacher Goes to the Moon Kingdom
by Sniper Wolf and Her Sniper
Summary: Oh no! Just how will the poor sailor senshi live when my boring science teacher comes to visit them?! R&R!


My Science Teacher Goes to The Moon Kingdom  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything else from this fic.Thankfully, I don't own my stupid science teacher either.  
  
  
  
Notes: This story is based on my science teacher going to the Moon Kingdom. He's a utter asshole and thought what fun it would be to inflict him on others! ^_^ This is my first Sailor Moon fic, since the others have been Escaflowne. Anyway, enjoy and review!  
  
  
  
Everyone in this class has sat down in their seats and talking for a few seconds. Then, the Science Teacher comes into class. For protection reasons, we shall call him Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith came into class and looked around, raised his finger and spoke, pointing to each child.  
  
"You're in trouble, you're in trouble, you're in trouble, you're in trouble and you're in trouble."  
  
"Why?!" The kids called.  
  
"Because you're breathing." He said and wrote their names on the board.  
  
Everyone grumbled.  
  
  
  
Soon after, Mr. Smith had went into a thrilling not conversation about density. Everyone was almost asleep.  
  
"Now, when I snap my fingers, let's say I'll be on the moon." He said to get ready to show them gravity for some stupid reason.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, up above the Earth. . .  
  
"Yes, he is the one we can bring to the Kingdom."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. We can bring him and he will stop the wars going on the Moon Kingdom, with his senseless rambling and stupid things he speaks about."  
  
The figures nodded.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on Earth. . .  
  
"Ok, so when I snap my fingers, I will use this as an example for gravity.  
  
He snapped his fingers, and just then, the whole Earth shook. The kids started to cry and hide under their desks.  
  
"What's going on?!" One girl cried.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, up above the Earth. . .  
  
"Yes! Raise him up to the Moon Kingdom! With his senseless banter and harsh rules, he can stop the war on the planet!" cried one of the figures.  
  
"Raise him up!" Cried the other two.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
Mr. Smith looked up from his spot on the floor and rubbed his eyes. All he saw were craters and such.  
  
"Could this be. . .the Moon?" He muttered to himself.  
  
Just then, he saw the outline of a large city and a palace.  
  
"Did one of the students spike my drink with LSD again?" He wondered outloud when he heard a footsteps behind him.  
  
Mr. Smith jumped up and spun around to see three tall women standing there. One had long hair with green streaks, the other looked very manly, and the final one had aquamarine hair.  
  
"Is he the one?" The aquamarine haired girl spoke.  
  
"We can't be sure, Neptune. Be careful." Said the boyish one.  
  
"What is going on?" The Mr. Smith spoke.  
  
The girl with green streaks pulled him up, "You are him . . . the science teacher from Earth."  
  
"Yes I am. Can I get back to class? I have to fill in my students on. . ."  
  
Just then, he was knocked out.  
  
  
  
When Mr. Smith awoke he wasn't in a prison cell but a very nice room. He stood up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Damn LSD." He muttered, sighing.  
  
Then, carefully and all Solid Snake like, he opened the bedroom door and peaked out into the hallways. His eyes fell on two girls playing with dolls. One had bright pink hair, the other had black and was pale.  
  
"Children. . ." he muttered aloud, wondering their density.  
  
The two looked up and Mr. Smith walked over, "Children, where am I?" he asked them.  
  
"You're on the Moon Kingdom!" The pink haired girl cried.  
  
"Moon . . .Kingdom?" Mr. Smith muttered, and rubbed his head, "Shouldn't you two be in school?"  
  
"School? We don't have that here." Said the pale girl.  
  
The pink haired girl held out her hand, "I'm Chibi Usa! And this is my friend Hoatru!"  
  
Mr. Smith shook his head, "I'm Mr. Smith. You guys don't have school? Well, I better start with the basics then."  
  
Somehow, he pulled out all these science textbooks and such and opened one, "As you can see, for every equal action there is an opposite reaction, which means-"  
  
Chibi Usa and Hoatru let out a scream, stood up and ran away.  
  
  
  
Chibi Usa and Hoatru ran to the nearest senshi they could fine, which was Minako. She was sitting, scooping the Moon Kingdom streets for hot guys.  
  
"Minako - san!" They both cried, running up to her.  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
"That strange Earth guy tried teaching us about reactions!" Cried Hoatru.  
  
"Oh my god! That is horrible! Just wicked!" Minako cried.  
  
Chibi Usa nodded.  
  
"We have to go tell your mother." Minako said.  
  
  
  
Mwanwhile, the mother was getting her own lesson. Mr. Smith was chasing her around the Moon Kingdom yelling, "DENSITY! DENSITY!" to her.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Ok, yikes, that really sucked. Tell me what you thought. I got the idea when I was in science class and he did actually say, "When I snap my fingers, I'm on the moon." Which was followed by the mental image of him chasing one of the senshi screaming "Density" Ahh. . . me and my twisted mind.  
  
  
  
Review or flame! 


End file.
